Hold My Hand
by SomeKlainer
Summary: Alternate Klaine encounter at the park, the two as toddlers and adorable as ever! (Maybe a two-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**So.. This happened...**

**Writing a new fanfic when i haven't even updated ****my last three.. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt. We're leaving." Kurt heard his father yell as the blue eyed toddler continued his climb up the monkey bars.

"Kurt!"

Kurt giggled at the glare he received, the warning in his father's tone did nothing but make the boy climb faster.

Burt shook his head and smiled at his energetic son, watching closely as Kurt stumbled his way to the top.

The park getting darker since they first arrived only a couple of hours ago. The last ray of sunlight fading off into the distance.

Burt checked his wrist watch to see that dinner would be ready soon, knowing well enough that his wife wouldn't appreciate them being late. AGAIN. But Kurt seemed to have other plans. With not as many kids around to hog up the monkey bars, the toddler was using it to his advantage.

Burt looked up from his watch and laughed when he noticed Kurt doing a little victory dance at the success of his reaching the top. About to call out to his son again when someone spoke before him.

"Is he yours?" A short middle aged woman asked, smiling up at Burt. "The cutie wiggling his hips." she pointed to a still dancing Kurt.

Burt looked at his son and back to the woman. "Yeah." he smiled, returning his attention to Kurt. "Kurt! Come down now bud."

Kurt looked down to see his father with a lady he'd never seen before. The toddler quickly retreated down the bars, "Dad did you see me?! Did you see what I did!" he shouted, smiling proudly.

"I sure did." Burt exasperated, lifting Kurt off the last couple steps and attacking his cheek with sloppy kisses. The toddler giggled and attempted to move away but his father only tightened his grip.

The woman who was still standing next to the two watched in complete awe. She stood there a moment longer before having to return to the slides, a certain grouchy child needing her attention.

After each of Kurt's cheeks were nice and wet Burt allowed his son to climb to the back of his shoulders. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm" Kurt nodded against his father's baseball cap.

Burt hooked his arms around Kurt's legs and began to walk when he noticed that the woman earlier had disappeared. He scanned the park and caught her by the slides, a little boy who looked to be Kurt's age crying on her shoulder.

Burt was already running late for dinner so he didn't see how a couple more minutes could hurt.

"Dad," Kurt asked, his eyes threatening to close.

"Yeah bud." Burt smiled as his sleepy son yawned.

"I thought we were going home?"

"We are." Burt said.

"But.. Our house is that way." The toddler lazily pointed his finger in the opposite direction.

"I know. I just want to speak to someone real quick." Burt slid Kurt off his shoulders when the boy began to loosen his grip. "What happened to my little flash?"

Kurt hummed and tightly wrapped his arms around his father.

The woman combed her fingers through the boys' massive curls as he continued to weep on her shoulder. She was whispering sweet nothings into his ear when Burt approached her with a sleepy Kurt.

"Blaine... sweetie.." the woman sighed, attempting to calm her drama king of a son. The curly haired toddler not wanting to go home just yet.

"Hi." Burt whispered, cautiously approaching the two and smiling when the little boy stopped crying to look at him.

"Oh." The woman smiled back. "Hello again." Her eyes moving to Kurt. "I see he tired himself out." she laughed.

Burt nodded. "It's been a long day."

Blaine wiped his tear streaked cheeks when he spotted the little boy on the tall mans shoulder. He moved out of his mother's arms to go poke at the boy's foot. Kurt stirred in his sleep at the feeling.

"Hey there." Burt smiled, patting Blaine on his curls. "What's your name?"

Blaine hesitated at first, about to speak when the little boy in the man's arms started to wake.

Kurt yawned and turned to face his father, following the direction of his eyes to see a little boy looking up at him.

Blaine nervously waved to the blue eyed boy staring down at him, a weird feeling in his stomach when they caught eyes.

Kurt blushed at the little boy waving at him, instantly burying his face in his father's chest, making Blaine frown.

Both Burt and the woman noticed the change in Blaine's demeanor and shared a look.

"Don't worry about him he's a little shy." Burt assured Blaine.

The curly haired toddler nodded his understanding and returned to his mother's arms. The woman cradled her son and gestured to Burt that she was going to leave.

Burt waved her off and decided that they should get going as well. Taking a drowsy Kurt with him and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Blaine mumbled into his mother's blouse.

His mother rolled her eyes at him. "Blaine I'm sure he-"

"He has blue eyes mommy." Blaine interrupted.

"I know honey, I saw-"

"They were like the ocean." he continued. "Can I see him again?" his hopeful face making his mother laugh.

"Maybe," She smirked.

"Tomorrow?" he offered.

"We'll see Blaine." she kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's go get some food in that tummy."

They walked to their car parked along the park and Blaine turned to get one last glance of the boy still sleeping before entering his car seat. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

...

As soon as the sun shined through Blaine's window the next morning and his mother fed the toddler his breakfast, the boy ran to put on his shoes and ignored his mother's confused look.

"Blaine," She raised an eyebrow as the boy clumsily tied his shoelaces.

"Yes mommy" Blaine continued to struggle with his knot when his mother knelt down beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blaine gave his mother an obvious look. "To the park."

"You have a dentist appointment to get to mister." She crossed her arms, giving her son a pointed look and smiling when he let out a dramatic sigh. "Do you want cavities?"

"If I say yes will you take me to the park?" he smiled, giggling when his mother began to chase him. Blaine mock surrendering once his mother had caught him. "Dentist first, then park. Deal?" she whispered into his ear.

Blaine frowned but nodded, kissing his mother on the cheek before running away from her. It sucked that he wasn't going to able to see the pretty boy until later but he didn't let that stop him from getting any less excited.

...

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked his wife at the breakfast table.

"Sleeping." She sighed. "He got a small fever from last night's late night partying on the jungle gym."

"Monkey bars." Burt corrected, smiling at his wife's glare.

"I told you to take his sweater." She stood from her seat and pulled out a box of Cheerios and milk from the fridge. "But no. Someone thought it wasn't necessary."

Burt rolled his eyes as he stole a cheerio from the bowl, earning him a smack on the hand. "Ow!"

"Stop eating your son's food."

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't think we would be out that late." he apologized, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Forgive me?" he repeatedly pecked her neck, making her giggle.

"Stop that." she smiled and frowned when her husband actually stopped. "Now you want to listen to me." she smirked.

Burt laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, reaching for a handful of Cheerios as he did so.

"Burt Jonathon Hummel!"

Burt dodged the oven mitt she threw at his head and turned to give her a stern look. "Shhh Kurt's sleeping Elizabeth." he hardly whispered, not able to keep a straight face.

Elizabeth shook her head and returned her attention on preparing her son's breakfast. She'll get her revenge, she always does.

...

"There we are, nice and clean!" Dr. Lee announced to an open-mouthed Blaine sprawled on a chair four times bigger than him. The toddler took the mirror the dentist offered him and checked out his fresh white teeth. Suddenly finding himself wondering if the boy from the park would like them just as much as he does.

"Thank you Dr. Lee." His mother thanked, shaking the man's hand and slowly pushing Blaine off the high dentist chair.

"It's my pleasure." he smiled. "Oh, just one moment."

Blaine watched as the dentist left the room and came back only a few seconds later, a toy ring in his hand.

"For being such a good boy today." Lee offered Blaine. The toddler eagerly took the ring into his tiny hands.

"What do we say Blaine?" His mother asked him when he turned to leave.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled up at Lee, walking, or rather skipping, to his mother's car. She shook her head and thanked the dentist one last time before following her son's direction. The glow he had in his eyes when they pulled out of the building and headed straight to the park did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Park?" Blaine beamed.

"Park."

The park was packed more than usual today as Blaine and his mother took a seat on one of the benches.

Blaine instantly began his search when his mother gave him the okay to play. He looked all over the park- in the slides, swings, under the steps, over at monkey bars- even in the trash bin and still no sign of the boy.

There were plenty of kids around, those with green eyes, mostly brown and a couple of blue eyed boys as well, but none were the ones he really wanted to see. Not one of the kids at the park was the boy, the blue eyed boy that Blaine so desperately wanted to see again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Blaine looked up from where he had been staring at the ground to see his mother frowning down at him.

"He's not here." he whispered on the verge of tears.

His mother smiled sadly at her son, knowing how much her son was looking forward to today. She smoothed little circles onto his back and looked up when she caught something in the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." she whispered into his ear.

Blaine curiously watched his mother point out someone from afar and his heart beat a million miles per minute at the sight in front of him.

Walking ahead, towards him was none other than the blue eyed boy, and what Blaine guessed, was his father holding his hand and following right beside him.

"What a coincidence." Burt smiled once he reached the woman he met yesterday and her son.

"Hi." Blaine ignored Burt as the toddler slowly walked over to the boy.

Kurt stared at him with his mouth open. "H-hi." he whispered.

"My names Blaine."

"...Kurt."

* * *

**I didn't have any goals or intentions when I began writing this i just sorta went with it. I'm not so sure if I should continue with them being kids or jump a couple years into the future after another chapter or two.**

** Suggestions? Thoughts? I would really appreciate any feedback whatsoever. I am seriously so lost with this story right now.**

**Thanks for reading! **

:) ~M


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all you fine readers! **

**So took me longer than i had planned to write this because of many reasons. One, being that i am lazy and Two, like i said earlier i didn't quite have any direction for this story when i began to write it. I don't want to give up on it just yet though since some of you have talking a liking to it but for now i can't promise you when i'll be able to update. Hopefully soon.**

**Warning: Blaine & Kurt cuteness ahead oh and it hasn't been beta'd so mistakes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Blaine sat at the center of the sandbox. A small shovel in one hand with his toy ring in the other. He'd been sculpting a mountain of sand for the past ten minutes with the scooping he's done only to have it be ruined by throwing his shovel at it in frustration. This was all the toddler could do while he waited for Kurt.

Not a minute after finally getting to not only see the blue eyed toddler but talk to him did the boy's father choose to take him away. Leaving Blaine left alone. Having to wait even longer then he already has and he was beyond grouchy.

Many of the kids, who Blaine recognized from previous play dates set up by his mother, tried joining the toddler but he only shook his head no. Plans to wait for a certain someone weren't going to be interrupted after all.

Yeah, maybe Blaine was acting a bit dramatic, even for his age, but he couldn't help his child tendencies. And just like any other kid his age when not getting their way or what they want they tend to get stubborn and throw fits. It was only natural.

Blaine was no exception. But unlike other times where Blaine had wanted a new toy he'd see on the tv or begged for his mother's attention, never had the toddler wanted another human being before.

A toy, yeah. Shoes, maybe. But a little boy? Never.

It wasn't even the same want that he would usually have for his parents. It was more of a silent claim, a possession over the boy.

"Hi Blaine!"

Blaine ignored the screaming in his ear and body hovering above him. Continuing on with his destroyed scattered piles of sand that he was now mindlessly shuffling into the palm of his hands when the voice spoke louder.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine was caught off guard when he felt his shoulders being roughly shook. How his arms were still attached to his body by how hard the force of the push was left Blaine surprised.

He looked up only to be greeted by the sight of Tina, the little asian girl who lived across the street, smiling down at him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said hi!" Tina exasperated.

Blaine blinked in his daze and closed his mouth when he felt cold wind enter. His mother always did warn him not to keep his mouth open or bugs would fly in.

"I'm sorry, Tina." Blaine barely caught her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, her expression completely changed into one of worry. She sat down next to Blaine and hooked their arms together.

Blaine looked down at the ring held between his little fingers. Tina followed his stare and went to grab at it but he quickly jerked his arm away.

"Can I see?"

Blaine contemplated his decision. He didn't mind showing her the ring but the thought of someone else wearing it or even touching it made him feel uneasy. Still though he skeptically handed the ring over to her.

Tina smiled and took it into her own hands. In the front of the ring was a picture of a purple hippo and around the edges were little diamonds following the blue outline.

Tina twirled the ring around her fingers as she scanned the ring and asked where Blaine had gotten it.

"Dentist." he answered, his attention seemingly elsewhere as he watched the girl with his ring closely.

"Can I have it?" she asked, hopeful.

"N-no!" Blaine snatched the ring before she had the chance to lift it onto her finger.

Tina's face fell. "But...why?"

"Tina!"

They both turned at the sound of Tina's father calling out to her. Tina shouted back, "Coming!" and gave Blaine one last smile before running off.

Blaine payed her no mind and stuffed the ring into his pocket, pouting at all the other little kids happily playing together around him. Deciding he waited long enough the toddler sat up from his spot on the sand in search of his mother.

It wasn't long until he found her at the far end of the park, too consumed in a phone call to notice him abandoning the sand and very slowly making his way over to her.

"I know that, but your family should come first." she huffed into the phone. "Not spending time with your son isn't putting your family first, Paul." There was a long pause before she spoke again, her voice raising slightly.

"Money is the least of my worries right now. What I want is for you to start spending more time with us."

"Mommy,"

"I don't know. Let's watch a movie, go fishing, read a book together, whatever! This relationship isn't going to work if you don't put-"

"Mom!" Blaine voiced louder, tugging at her blouse quite aggressively.

"-any effort to make it w- ah hold on. Blaine, sweetie." she removed the phone from her ear and covered the bottom half to shield away any noise. "What is it?"

"Where's Kurt?"

"Blaine I told you. His father had to give him his medicine. They'll be back soon, okay?" she answered tiredly. Her son can be so clingy.

Blaine sighed and let go of his grasp when his mother continued on with her conversation. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her he returned to his spot on the sand but stopped midway when he spotted a water foundation nearby.

Slowly he made his way over. Not since breakfast has he had anything to drink and going to the dentist did nothing but make his mouth dry from all the cleaning it had to undergo.

Unfortunately, The Water foundation was a few inches higher for Blaine's liking. The toddler struggled on his tip toes to push at the button but with no such luck he frowned and slouched all his weight against the machine. Not only could he not get Kurt but now water?

Blaine stood there a moment longer before he jumped in surprise at the small whisper behind him.

Blaine turned, face to face with Kurt, nearly jumping into the boys arms with how much excitement he felt.

Kurt was there! And he said something to him! Wait, What did he say again?

"What?" Blaine asked once the words could finally escape his mouth.

"I said do you need help?" Kurt shyly whispered, pointing to the water fountain.

Blaine looked from Kurt to the machine, back to the boy. "I can't reach it, it's too high."

"I can." Kurt smiled proudly. Blaine smiled in return.

Kurt stared at the water foundation, deep in thought.

"Here." Kurt pulled Blaine by the arm and the toddler instantly warmed up to it. He followed Kurt's lead as the toddler led him to the side.

"Climb on my back." Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's arm to drop down on his hand and knees.

Blaine hesitated. "But you'll get dirty."

"Yeah, but you're thirsty?" Kurt countered.

Blaine really was thirsty but he'd do anything to not have Kurt hate him. "Are you sure?" he wanted to confirm.

"Come on." Kurt encouraged still on all four against the fountain.

Blaine took a deep breath and carefully pressed one foot onto the back of Kurt.

"Ow!"

Blaine almost lost his balance from Kurt's shout. "I'm sorry!"

Kurt giggled. "I was just kidding."

Blaine tried to smile but the only thing Kurt did was make him even more nervous. His heart not beating any less slower when he continued to press his second foot onto the boy, forcing all his weight on him.

"Are you okay? I'm not too heavy?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt laughed. "Hurry up and drink the water before the fishes drink it all."

Blaine quickly sipped the cold liquid and when finished wiped the excess off the back of his long sleeved shirt. Step by step, he reached the floor and offered an arm to Kurt, helping him off the ground.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. He couldn't seem to stop when Kurt was around.

"You're welcome."

The two toddlers just stood there for a while, enjoying each others company for the first time. The silence giving them the chance to really look each other over.

Blaine studied the outfit Kurt was wearing. Black shorts with a baby blue sweater that made his eyes pop out even more. There was a little dust on one of Kurt's knees from having it pressed against the ground and Blaine felt it his responsiblitly to wipe it off.

"You don't have too." Kurt relented but Blaine insisted and started to clean as much as he could.

After a minute of working on the little stain, Blaine looked up through his lashes and met eyes with Kurt.

"You have really pretty eyes." Blaine blurted before he could stop himself.

Kurt blushed and hid his face to the side.

"So do you." he replied.

Blaine felt his face tint a pretty shade of pink at the comment. He was just about to thank the boy when he remembered something he felt the need to inform. "They're the same color of my underwear."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's goofiness. "Liar."

"You want to see?"

"OKAY." Burt suddenly pithed in. Appearing from behind a bush not to far from the toddlers. The position he was in only made it seem like the man had been crouched over when he stood and very awkwardly made his way over. "Kurt i think maybe we should all go play by the monkey bars, together." he emphasized the last word, like a silent but noticeable warning.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand into his leading them towards the bars.

Blaine smiled even wider at the touch, following the blue eyed toddler eagerly ahead of him.

Burt shook his head and sighed. Already having to go through the first of many stages that one has to prepare for when being a father.

The cockblock phase, where spying in bushes and eavesdropping on your kids conversations were encouraged. But Burt wasn't prepared to deal with having to explain to his son about the birds and the bees just yet and at such a young age.

It wasn't new to him that his son had taking a liking to boys. He may have been young but a father knows.

He dismissed the thought to focus on the toddlers walking hand in hand.

Blaine's mother noticed the two with their fingers laced and frowned slightly.

"Hi mommy. This is Kurt." Blaine introduced.

The woman gave her son a deadpanned look. "I know Blaine." she chuckled. "I actually saw him first." her tone meant to be teasing but making Blaine protectively tighten his grip around Kurt nonetheless.

Kurt waved his free hand at the lady. Meeting new people was never something Kurt enjoyed but she seemed harmless and being blaine's mommy she must be nice.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hey." Burt came in behind the two.

"I see they found each other,"

"Burt." Burt finished and offered his hand.

"Sarah." she shook it briefly.

Burt smiled and glanced over to the two toddlers still linked together. "Couldn't help themselves." he shrugged.

"I'm glad they've taking a liking to one another." blushing once she realized what she must have implied. "I mean! Blaine hardly ever talks to another child, let alone touches them. It's nice to see him finally warm up around someone."

Burt ignored her flustered look of embarrassment and nodded in agreement. "Kurt is exactly the same way. I'm surprised he even-Hey!"

Blaine and Kurt both turned in unison when the shout caught their attention. They had been silently walking away from their parents to the empty monkey bars a few feet away when they had been caught.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Burt asked his eyebrow raised at his son.

Blaine shrugged innocently while Kurt looked to the ground for answers.

"Kurt, you know we got to be leaving. Your temperature isn't going any lower because of this weather."

Blaine gaped at Burt, clearly frustrated with this man. "No."

Burt raised his eyebrows even higher at the little boys tone.

"Blaine." Sarah warned.

Blaine huffed his chest higher, not backing down. "No."

Burt stared at Blaine in disbelief and tried to hold back a smile. This kid was something else. "Tell ya what." he knelt down beside the two. "Why doesn't Blaine come over for dinner tonight? We'd be more than happy to have you guys over."

"If it's okay with you of course." he turned to a questioning Sarah.

Blaine gave his mother his famous puppy dog eyes and the woman rolled her eyes. Her son knew just how to get her.

"Of course it's okay."

Blaine hugged his mother tightly but never loosened his grip on Kurt who was also smiling at the news.

"Alright bud, let's get out of here." Burt tried to lift up Kurt but he was pulled down by the weight of Blaine's arm still attached to his.

Burt and Sarah both sighed at the two. Now if they could just get them to let go of each others hands.

* * *

**Any Suggestions are highly appreciated appreciated. Please feel free to let me know what you'd like to see because boy oh boy am I stuck. And thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to know that something i wrote can make someone out there happy even if the feeling is mutual. Thank you! **

**~M**


End file.
